


Constant in life

by Lovedjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, kinda sad, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck, runaway au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedjaemin/pseuds/Lovedjaemin
Summary: Donghyuck had always been a constant in marks life that kept him grounded and from doing stupid things. However, when stupid things become Donghyucks ideas, everything gets a little more messy.





	Constant in life

Mark stepped out onto the balcony, sliding the door closed behind him. The warm midnight breeze hit him and he suddenly felt too warm again. In the light of the night coming from the window opposite the bed he could see donghyuck lying there, still and asleep. He felt mentally drained; both of them were. Mark just had to go and fuck up their lives. They had left Chicago on a whim and travelled to new york in marks beat up jeep with little money. To say he didn’t think this through was an understatement; they now were on their own, with no way to make money and no belongings. They had both packed carelessly, high on the thought of doing something reckless.

Mark knew he couldn’t protect Donghyuck no matter how much he tried to convince the younger or himself, he was only 18 for gods sake. He was fresh out of college with no real aspirations while Donghyuck still had a year left. Maybe thats one of the reasons that made them do something so stupid. Mark sighed, sitting down on one of the shitty plastic chairs the motel provided. Maybe it was better to take himself and Donghyuck back home, it sounded crazy in his head as they came all the way out here to get away from that life, but mark knew they didnt have a high chance of surviving out here.

3 days ago they had visited central park where mark had told Donghyuck he loved him. He looked so happy to hear those words mark felt like he could never say no to Donghyuck. Maybe thats what got him into this mess in the first place; he cant say no to the honey boy that had such a special place in his heart. Donghyuck had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, yet through the years it turned into something more, even if both boys chose to ignore it at times. Donghyuck had always been a constant in marks life that kept him grounded and from doing stupid things. However, when stupid things become Donghyucks ideas, everything gets a little more messy.

The older heard the door slide open behind him and the boy with beautiful honey-brown skin sat himself next to mark clad in one of marks sweaters that was s bit big for him. Mark wasnt sure why Donghyuck had chosen his clothing, let alone his sweater in this heat. Mark turned to his best friend who was staring up at the stars, eyes glowing even in the shitty lighting from the motel. Thats one thing marks loves about Donghyuck; he is always glowing, no matter the situation. Mark could be watching Donghyuck play with his dog or running away to another state with no money or clothes and Donghyuck would still be glowing.

“Are you not warm?” Mark questioned hyuck, he had his legs pulled up to his chest and was now staring back at mark.   
“Im okay, have you slept yet?” He lent forward, invading marks space in the best way.   
“Im thinking,” he responded.  
“About?”   
“What are we doing here?”  
Donghyuck looked confused for a second before processing Marks words. “Were doing exactly what we should be doing.”  
“And that is?”

Hyuck looked exasperated, which confused the older more. It had always felt like this, mark blindly following his best friend while Donghyuck had ideas and plans he kept secret. Mark felt he secretly enjoyed it under everything, hyuck brought out the dangerous side in him while being there alongside him. Marks constant in life was Donghyuck, no matter what was happening; which meant he followed his best friend wherever, no matter what.

“Dont you feel more alive? Were free mark!”   
Hyuck unfolded himself with a pointed expression, ready to convince mark of whatever hyuck believed was right in his mind. “We have a chance to actually live now, together,” he finished lightly.

“Together?” Mark questioned, feeling flustered for bringing the topic up. They never spoke about what their relationship was, everything was natural progression which was probably donghyucks doing. It was a strange feeling for mark, letting himself feel things for someone without addressing those feelings.   
Donghyuck faltered, unsure of how to approach marks question. Mark felt the same way, however, this was Donghyucks doing; he was the decision maker. 

5 days ago mark lee wouldve thought anyone was crazy if you told him he would be driving across the country with his best friend to escape. Escape what exactly? Mark wasn’t completely sure. I mean, yeah, he didnt have the best home life. His parents pushed him too much to do well in school and sports. Really the just wanted another jaehyun to be in the family. Marks older brother was perfect in his eyes; athletic, academic and straight. Jaehyun excelled in everything he ever did while taking time out of his schedule to make out with his ‘friend’ taeyong in his room when they were meant to be studying.

Mark envied his brother, he knew he would never live up to his parents standards. Hyuck always told mark that he was perfect the way he was, ‘fuck your parents’ was repeated many times within the confines of marks bedroom at night while mark dampened hyucks shirt while clinging to him. Donghyucks decision making had come into play again, this idea that Donghyuck had was a ‘fuck you’ at his parents. Maybe from Donghyuck not mark.  
Donghyuck had been quiet while mark pondered the reasons behind hyucks decision to travel to New York.   
“I think you know what we are,” he replied, suddenly sounding shy  
“What are we then?” It was a genuine question from him, it was better to know than assume.

“Mark friends dont kiss in central park and confess their love under the stars.”  
Mark snapper he head in hyucks direction, shock evident on his face, Donghyuck was confident, but never in their relationship. The younger had a faint blush painting his cheeks while refusing to meet marks eyes.   
“Hyuck, Donghyuck look at me.”  
Mark reached for his hand “hyuck look at me.”  
Donghyuck lifted his head to meet marks eyes.  
“Lets go to bed yeah? It was a long day, okay?”   
The latter nodded, rising to follow mark while keeping a firm grip on his hand. Hyuck let mark pull him into the bed and down next to him. Mark pulled his best friend closer so his head slotted under marks chin and he wrapped an arm around his waist.

The room was silent between the boys for a few minutes, the distant noise of traffic making up for dead silence.   
“Hyuck what are we doing? I cant look after you properly you know?”  
Donghyuck stirred and moved backwards slightly so he could find marks eyes.  
“I can barely look after myself, we have no money, you still had a whole year of school left, i cant look after you the way you deserve,” Donghyuck carried a small smile while moving back to slot under marks chin.

“You can look after me and yourself, if we’re together everything will work out i promise,” mark let out a little huff of air as a sign of defeat.  
“I love you,” Donghyucks muffled voice came out, his grip on mark tightening.

Donghyuck was always a constant in marks life, always there through tough times. Mark felt stronger, happier when with the younger. Maybe he was blinded by the youngers glow, but just maybe he didn’t care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello idk why the hell you read this i wrote it at 2:00 am because i miss markhyuck :,)
> 
> Twitter - @lovedjaemin


End file.
